


no one's got me quite like you

by sapphicplatypus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/pseuds/sapphicplatypus
Summary: It's Maggie's birthday, and Alex wants to make it special.





	no one's got me quite like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonsangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonsangel/gifts).



> Set after 2x15.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Amy! I hope you like it!

“Shit, shit, shit,” Alex muttered to herself, shaking her hand as she recoiled from the heat of the oven. Wincing, she reached for an oven mitt and pulled it on over her reddening fingers. She shook her head at herself for being so careless in her haste. 

 

Maybe she had watched Kara pull things out of the oven with her bare hands a few too many times, she thought wryly. 

 

With her hands now properly protected, Alex returned to her task. She pulled the cake out of the oven, carefully placing it on the counter to cool before stepping back to admire her handiwork. Alex may have been a terrible cook—though she was slowly improving with Maggie’s help—but she was an excellent baker. She was a scientist, after all, and baking was a science of sorts.

 

While she waited for the cake to cool, she flitted around her apartment, nervously arranging and rearranging everything she had already set up. Maggie would be there soon and Alex wanted everything to be perfect when she arrived. Her last attempt at a romantic gesture had backfired spectacularly, so she was determined to get it right this time.

 

Today was Maggie’s birthday, and Alex wanted to make it special.

 

It had been about six weeks since the disaster that was Valentine’s Day, and in that time both Alex and Maggie had gradually begun to open up to one another. While a part of Alex still wished she could go back and fix her mistakes, a bigger part of her was grateful that she was able to learn more about Maggie and share more of herself in return. What happened on Valentine’s Day opened the door to more conversations about their pasts that they might not have had otherwise.

 

After the dust had settled, all Alex wanted was to make it up to Maggie. She wanted to show her how much she cared, to treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

 

But before she got the chance, her father was suddenly back in her life, and then out of it just as abruptly. Maggie was by her side through it all -  _ ride or die _ , she had said _. _ And she had meant it. Maggie was there for her through all the ups and downs of the last few weeks, and Alex couldn’t be more grateful for her girlfriend’s support.

 

Maggie had taken care of her, and now it was Alex’s turn to take care of Maggie. 

 

* * *

 

One night several weeks ago, as they lay in bed together, Alex had cautiously broached the subject of Maggie’s birthday.

 

“So,” she said, her fingers picking at the sheet covering her legs. “Your birthday’s coming up soon.”

 

Maggie looked up at her, a knowing grin on her face. “It is.”

 

Alex rolled onto her side to face her. “Do you, um, do you want to do anything? I don’t know how you usually celebrate, or if you usually celebrate, or, um, if you already have plans, or—”

 

“Danvers.” Maggie interrupted her rambling with a gentle smile.

 

Alex blushed, dropping her gaze to the sheet still twisted in her fingers.

 

“I don’t have any plans,” Maggie said after a moment. Alex met her eyes again. “I do have to work all day, but we can do something after.”

 

Alex’s eyes lit up, her mind already whirring with ideas.

 

“I don’t want anything big or crazy though,” Maggie continued with a shrug. “I’ve just never really liked all that.” She snuggled into Alex’s side, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. “I...I just want to spend time with you. Just us. No...I don’t know, balloons or anything.”

 

Alex nodded. “Just us sounds perfect,” she said softly, before pressing a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head. “Should we go out for dinner?”

 

“Honestly, we could just get takeout and watch Netflix and I’d be happy.”

 

“You don’t even want to go out on your birthday?” Alex couldn’t keep herself from asking.

 

“Not after a long day of work,” Maggie said, throwing an arm around Alex’s waist and burrowing even closer. “All I want is to come home and relax with my beautiful girlfriend.”

 

“You really have gone soft on me, Sawyer.”

 

“Shut up,” Maggie mumbled sleepily.

 

“Can we at least have cake?”

 

She felt Maggie smile against her. “I’m definitely not gonna say no to that.”

 

“Okay, so, you want a regular night in but with cake.”

 

Maggie sighed happily. “Exactly.”

 

“And presents?” she asked hopefully. Before Maggie could protest, Alex added, “Nothing over the top, I promise.”

 

Maggie raised her head, eyes narrowing. “You already got me something, didn’t you?”

 

Alex bit her lip, fighting a smile. “I plead the fifth.”

 

Maggie shook her head with a teasing smile. “What am I going to do with you, Danvers?”

 

Alex shrugged innocently before reaching out and pulling Maggie back down against her. “I just want you to have a good birthday.”

 

“With you, I know I will,” Maggie said softly.

 

“Sap.”

 

Maggie opened her mouth to respond, but yawned instead.

 

Alex, unable to resist, leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

 

A sleepy smile worked its way across Maggie’s face. “Good night, Danvers.”

 

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

Alex smiled to herself as she thought back to that night. Maggie was so important to her, and she felt so lucky to have her in her life. It had been several months since they started dating, but she was still in awe that a woman as incredible as Maggie Sawyer wanted to be hers. 

 

She knew how she felt about her—those three little words threatened to burst out of her almost every time they were alone together—but she hadn’t told her yet. This thing she had with Maggie was too precious, and Alex was afraid that she would ruin it if she rushed into telling her how she felt. So for now, she would let her actions speak for her, pouring all of the love she felt for Maggie into celebrating her birthday.

 

Alex glanced at the clock on the wall. Maggie would be there in just a few minutes. She felt a flutter of nervous excitement in her stomach as she pushed the last few candles into the cake.

 

The cake was chocolate, Maggie’s favorite. For some ungodly reason that Alex would never understand, Maggie hated frosting, so she left it bare. Ever since she had learned of Maggie’s propensity for plain desserts, Alex made sure to always have a container of store bought frosting tucked away in the cabinet for emergencies. She chuckled to herself, imagining how Maggie would react when she slathered as much frosting as she wanted onto her own slice of cake later.

 

At the sound of a key turning in the lock, Alex hurried to the door. In her excitement, she pulled it open a little too forcefully, and Maggie stumbled into the apartment, her hand still holding onto the door handle. Alex caught her by the shoulders.

 

“Whoa, Danvers,” Maggie laughed.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Maggie just smiled affectionately before reaching up and running her fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling her down into a soft kiss.

 

“Hi,” Alex breathed against her lips when they parted.

 

“Hi,” Maggie whispered back, her hands cupping Alex’s jaw.

 

“Happy birthday.” Alex leaned down for another kiss, and Maggie met her with enthusiasm, her tongue sweeping over Alex’s bottom lip. Alex lost herself in it, wrapping her arms around Maggie and holding her close.

 

After a long moment, Alex pulled back reluctantly. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” she promised.

 

“You mean that’s not my present?” Maggie teased, her hands sliding down Alex’s back and coming to rest on her hips.

 

Alex huffed out a breathless laugh. “No, but it can definitely be a part of it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Alex pressed a chaste kiss to Maggie’s cheek before stepping back and grabbing her hand. “Come on, birthday girl.”

 

She moved to tug Maggie further into the apartment, but was met with resistance. When she turned around, Maggie was staring over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

 

“What is all this?”

 

Maggie stepped forward into Alex’s living room, her gaze fixed on the space where Alex’s couch normally sat. Alex had assembled an elaborate pillow fort in the middle of the room, with couch cushions and pillows stacked around each other and blankets draped over the top. 

 

“I just—you said you wanted to relax, so I thought, maybe…I don’t know, maybe this was a stupid idea. If it’s too much, I can take it down. We can just, um…” Alex trailed off, wringing her hands in front of her. Maggie’s silence was making her nervous, and she bit her lower lip to keep from rambling any more.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love it,” Maggie said sincerely, her eyes soft. 

 

Alex let out a breath. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Maggie ran a hand down her arm and linked their fingers together. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Are you sure? You said you didn’t want anything big, and I didn’t think this was too big, but then I started thinking that maybe it was, and I wasn’t sure if you would like it—”

 

Alex gestured wildly with her free hand as she spoke, and Maggie grabbed it out of the air, squeezing both of her hands gently.

 

“I mean it, Alex. This is so sweet.”

 

Alex blushed. “It’s nothing.” After stealing another brief kiss, she tugged on Maggie’s hands. “Come on, there’s more.”

 

She led Maggie to the kitchen, where containers from Maggie’s favorite takeout place were laid out on the table, along with a few candles and a small bouquet of flowers. 

 

“You, uh, you said you wanted takeout and Netflix, so I thought we could do that but still make it special.” 

 

Maggie beamed up at her, her dimples deep. “Alex, this is incredible.”

 

“Oh! And I baked you a cake. Chocolate, no frosting. Gross.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Alex nudged her in the side with her elbow, grinning. “Seriously, it’s disgusting, Maggie. But I made it for you anyway because I—” 

 

She faltered for a second before continuing, her voice softer now. “I care about you. A lot. And I want you to feel special, because you are.” 

 

Maggie’s eyes were full of adoration when she looked up at her, and Alex couldn’t help but draw her in for a kiss. Pulling back, she added, “Even though you have the worst taste in food of anyone I’ve ever known.”

 

Maggie shoved at her shoulder playfully before turning back to the table.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, they were curled up together under Alex’s softest blankets, surrounded by all of the cushions and pillows in her apartment. There was a movie playing on the screen in front of them, but neither was paying attention to it. They were too wrapped up in each other, Maggie’s lips on Alex’s neck, Alex’s hands dipping under Maggie’s shirt.

 

When they finally parted, Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s. “Happy birthday, babe,” she whispered before dropping a kiss to her cheek.

 

Maggie leaned back to look at her, her gaze soft. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to hesitate. “Thank you,” she said finally. Alex could hear the sincerity in her words, the unspoken emotion in her voice. 

 

She knew that Maggie still struggled with being vulnerable, with articulating her feelings at times like these. But Alex could see the depth of emotion in her eyes, and she knew that Maggie wasn’t just thanking her for building a pillow fort or baking a cake.

 

She reached forward, gently cradling Maggie’s face in her hands. “Maggie, you…you always make me feel so special and cared for, and I just wanted to do the same for you. I want to do that for you every day. You deserve it.”

 

Maggie dropped her gaze, a bashful smile on her face. When she looked back up, there was a teasing glint in her eye. “Who’s getting soft on who now, Danvers?”

 

“You like it,” Alex said before pulling her in.

 

Maggie sighed softly. “Yeah, I do,” she murmured against Alex’s lips.

 

“Now,” Alex said with a smirk, “I have one more gift for you, but you’re gonna have to come to the bedroom to unwrap it.”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

 

Alex nodded, her hands coming up to the top button of her shirt. She undid the button, revealing just a hint of lace underneath. She reveled in Maggie’s heated gaze for a long moment before turning and making her way out of the cushions.

 

She heard Maggie scrambling to follow behind her and let out a laugh. Soon, Maggie’s hands were on her waist, turning her around to face her and drawing her into a kiss.

 

“This is the best birthday ever,” Maggie breathed.

 

Alex laughed again before tugging Maggie towards her bed. She might not have been able to tell her yet, but she couldn’t wait to keep showing Maggie just how much she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @thighlerleigh!


End file.
